1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image combination apparatus, an image combination method, an image combination program, and a recording medium storing the image combination program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique has been achieved in which a user attaches a target image to a template, such as a post card, an electronic album, or a photo book, to generate a desired composite image. For example, the following techniques have been proposed: a technique which adjusts the color of an album mount according to the color of a target image to unify the color of the target image and the color of the album mount (JP2013-81208A); and a technique which performs predetermined image processing on the basis of accessory information indicating the impression of a template such that the impression of an image combined with the template is the same as the impression of the template and combines the image with the template (JP3808231B). In addition, for example, the following techniques have been proposed: a technique which detects an important object and performs trimming such that the important object is certainly included (JP4052128B); a technique which determines the percentage of a face region according to a layout and considers the relevance ratio of a person (indicating whether one person is appropriate or whether two persons are appropriate) (JP2014-16825A); and a technique that stores a database in which the feature amounts of an image and a person's impression of the image are associated with each other, calculates an impression from the feature amounts, and displays the image (JP3562516B).